


touch, sweet touch

by sailorstarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Renjun, bottom donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstarlight/pseuds/sailorstarlight
Summary: The descent into sinful indulgence is slow and winding.





	touch, sweet touch

The descent into sinful indulgence is slow and winding, perhaps even considered to be unexpected yet Donghyuck feels an inevitability in the way he is here now. How his roommate has him naked and pressed against the glass door of their shower; how Donghyuck is rutting against him like a dog in heat; how he had agreed with little to no resistance to bottom for Renjun simply because he felt bad about being the one to destroy the other boy’s ass the week prior—everything in his modest life had just been leading up to this. 

And as much as he would hate to admit it, he was salivating in anticipation. 

Renjun had been a good bottom for him. He was pliant and needy and his sharp tongue was reduced to cute little moans in his high voice which was made for singing like that. His ass was tighter than tight and his frame made it ever so easy to maneuver him to whatever position Donghyuck felt like ravaging him in. Which is most of the reason Renjun had woken up the day after covered in splotchy bruises and bites and couldn’t get three steps out from the bed without collapsing like a newborn doe. 

Renjun lectures him about it until his ears just about fall off and when he brings up an act of payback, Donghyuck is quick in responding with an _ okay fuck me_, but he will never readily confess he secretly wanted it to happen anyway. 

Kissing Renjun is something addictive. He kisses like a flame kisses firewood. Pushing and pulling and licking and teasing until he finally decides to consume and burn Donghyuck up. He pecks and they separate, he sucks on Donghyuck’s bottom lip briefly and places a caste kiss on the corner of his mouth, he pries Donghyuck’s mouth open and swallows him whole.

Donghyuck grinds up into him and hums into his mouth at the friction his naked cock feels against Renjun’s sweatpants. If he were any less turned on, he would be upset about him still being fully dressed when he was completely bare. 

Renjun pulls away from Donghyuck’s mouth to lap at his chest, swirling his tongue around his nipples and sucking deep red marks into his honey skin, all while opening a bottle of lube. 

Renjun reaches around and starts to trace Donghyuck’s rim with a light touch, spreading cold lube over the puckering hole generously. Donghyuck shivers and his back arches, ass perking up to urge Renjun to hasten up and put anything in him already.

Renjun clicks his tongue at him and removes his finger. “Getting impatient, are we?”

Donghyuck huffs at him and bites his tongue before his pride can tumble through. He knows when to push, and if he were to now, he wouldn’t be cumming today.

Renjun turns him around, trapping his cock against the cold tile of the shower and his warm stomach. Without thinking, he ruts against the wall and Renjun lands a hard slap on his ass. He cries out at the sting.

“Didn’t you say you’d be good for me? You’re not being very good, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck certainly doesn’t recall ever promising this, but he knows that Renjun likes when he’s being good and when he listens. Donghyuck isn’t particularly keen on being obedient as he’s rather bratty in the bedroom, yet something in him stirs and tells him to drop it, to submit to Renjun just this once and give him what he wants so that Renjun will give Donghyuck what _ he _ wants.

“I’ll be good, I promise,” he murmurs and for once he thinks he really means it.

“Then push your ass out for me.”

Donghyuck obliges without another complaint, parting his legs and planting his feet shoulder width apart, pert ass on full display. He lets out a breathy gasp when Renjun plunges his middle finger into his hole without another warning.

“Good boy,” praises Renjun as he starts pumping his slick finger in and out of him ever so slow. He watches the scene in awe, his finger disappearing into Donghyuck and making him squirm.

“Amazing,” he whispers. “Your asshole just swallows it up. You love it don’t you? When I play with your ass just like this?”

Donghyuck doesn’t respond in favor of moaning high and loud as Renjun pushes right into his prostate. He releases pressure then presses in again, rubbing circles into his walls. Donghyuck cries out pitifully. 

“Answer me,” he repeats gruffly. 

Donghyuck gasps. “Yes, I love when you p-play with my a-ass! Oh!”

Tears of frustration prickle at his eyes at the overwhelming pleasure of his prostate being stimulated so thoroughly, but the overbearing lack of being filled. Still, Renjun’s finger is insistent in prodding and rubbing against his walls until his cock is dripping onto the grimy tiles and he’s pushing back onto the digit on his own.

“Please fuck me already,” he urges through gritted teeth. His legs quiver helplessly and Renjun just chuckles behind him. Knowing the other boy, he’s likely got a thin hand in the waistband of his pants, wrapped around his stupidly long cock and getting off to Donghyuck’s demise.

“I don’t think so, Donghyuck,” he purrs into the shell of Donghyuck’s ear, breath hot. “I’m going to enjoy this for as long as I can. So why don’t you do the same and let me take care of you?”

Renjun adds another finger to the mix as he peppers open mouthed kisses along the column of Donghyuck’s arched back.

“So pretty,” he says into Donghyuck’s skin. “And all for me. All spread out just for me.”

Donghyuck wants so badly to scoff at him and deny it, but his fingers feel too good spreading him open. He just doesn’t want to say Renjun is right. His body reacts in contrast. His cock hangs heavy between his spread legs and there’s a pool of his precum building up beneath him. Pleasure builds up in his groin like a dam.

“Renjun,” Donghyuck moans out and it is music to the boy’s ears. “Fuck me, please. Or else I’m gonna—cum.”

“Is that so?”

His fingers press hard against his most sensitive spots along his inner walls and Donghyuck’s entire body spasms. His knees buckle and a tear of pure frustration slips from his eye.

“You’re going to cum? From just my fingers?”

Donghyuck has captured his bottom lip in his teeth to keep from crying out, so he just nods and Renjun laughs. The fingers are briskly removed and Donghyuck slumps against the wall until his cheek is smashed against the tile, cock twitching.

Renjun takes his time in slipping out of his sweats and pumping his cock with a handful of lube. Donghyuck spreads his cheeks for him impatiently.

“Baby just wants to cum so bad doesn’t he? He just wants to get off on my huge cock, huh?” Renjun teases as he aligns himself with Donghyuck’s entrance. “Who am I to deny you of that?”

He sinks into him nice and slow, inch by inch. Despite the prep, the stretch is still slightly uncomfortable and has Donghyuck tensing up. He relaxes again as Renjun presses wet kisses into his shoulder blades and plays with his balls.

“Move,” Donghyuck pleads after he can’t bear it anymore. He doubts the sting has subsided, but his aching cock can’t handle another moment.

Renjun complies with a swivel of his hips once before pulling out halfway and pushing back in. The wet heat swallows Renjun’s cock up completely and he can’t help the loud groan that escapes his lips and bounces off the walls as his hips meet flush with Donghyuck’s.

“You feel so good around me,” Renjun praises.

As Renjun begins fucking into him faster, Donghyuck’s legs grow weaker and his locked knees start shaking. There is nothing but flat tile in front of him and nothing to hold onto to keep him stable. His hands lay flat against the surface of the wall until Renjun takes control. 

Renjun’s hands grab ahold of him at the junctions of his elbows and pulls him back onto his cock. Their hips slam together and Donghyuck screams at how impossibly deep Renjun is in his guts.

The pace Renjun sets is hard and fast with him just barely pulling out before slamming right back into Donghyuck’s tight hole with ferocity and fire. 

“You love my cock in you, don’t you? My cock is so, ah, good it’s making you stupid, huh?” Renjun taunts, each word accented by another hard thrust.

Donghyuck can’t refuse, he can’t say a thing, his brain too hazy with pleasure and his mouth too busy moaning Renjun’s name.

Donghyuck’s entire body is on fire. His legs quiver from standing so long, his asscheeks sting from the spank and from how roughly Renjun thrusts against him, his throat is sore from screaming and his back hurts from the position, and yet he’s never known such ecstasy. When he closes his eyes he can see stars.

It doesn’t take long for the pleasure coiling in his abdomen to build up again.

“I’m going to cum,” he whimpers, head tilted back.

Donghyuck’s hips jerk as Renjun reaches around to finally touch his neglected cock. He freezes as Renjun then grips the base of his dripping length firmly with his thumb and middle finger and it rips a guttural groan from him. 

“I was so close!” he cries out in anguish. “Let me cum!”

His cock is flushed red and screaming with the need to release.

“Beg.”

Renjun’s hips don’t miss a single beat as he relentlessly pounds into him, cockhead rubbing his nerves deliciously and pushing him closer and closer to a climax he won’t be able to get to. 

“Please let me cum,” Donghyuck sobs. “_Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_.”

“Not yet, babydoll.”

Renjun continues to fuck him until he’s almost delirious, babbling madly about needing to cum, about wanting Renjun harder and deeper, about being obsessed with his cock. Renjun finally lets go of the tight hold on his cock as he feels his own climax approaching. 

He pulls Donghyuck’s torso close until he’s almost upright. His breath tickles the side of Donghyuck’s cheek as he speaks straight into his ear.

“Cum for me.”

Renjun’s pace slows considerably to accommodate deeper thrusts. A final press of Renjun’s cockhead into Donghyuck’s prostate has him splattering his pearly cum all over the wall. The clench of his asshole around Renjun has him spilling too, pumping his insides full of his hot seed and painting his own walls. 

Renjun finally lets go of Donghyuck’s arms to let him brace himself against the wall. Renjun grabs onto Donghyuck’s hips instead as he continues to milk himself dry into Donghyuck’s ass.

When Renjun pulls his softening cock out with a filthy squelch, Donghyuck collapses onto a gasping heap into the floor, asshole quivering and leaking with cum. 

“I’m never bottoming for you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIorstarIight) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight)


End file.
